


A So Goddamn Happy Warning

by amtrak12



Series: Tumblr Inspired Ghostbusters Works [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, background yatesmann??, but it didn't feel like enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: After the 'protect the barrier' presentation, Erin receives a warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspired Series is a collection of one-shots inspired by comments made around Tumblr because I found these comments far too creative to pass up. :)
> 
> Another far too creative remark for me to accurately summarize. But it revolved around the deleted moment when Holtzmann walked over to Erin and Abby after their presentation and said she was happy they were back together. So that's what I explored as my prompt.

"I am so goddamn happy you two are back together," Holtzmann says, sounding almost choked up with emotion if Erin's ears aren't deceiving her. It's touching and a little relieving as it's arguably the nicest thing Holtzmann has said or done around her to date.

Though the long stare is a little unnerving. Almost as if --

"Ow." Erin winces as Holtzmann shoves her head over towards Abby, her fingers threading into Erin's hair and tugging on it a bit too tight.

Yeah, that's a warning. That is definitely a warning. A warning to not hurt Abby again. A warning not to run off and leave again, because Holtzmann will come after her and hurt her in turn.

Or Holtzmann just doesn't realize pulling hair is painful. It's a fifty-fifty split.

Not that it matters either way because Erin's not going anywhere this time. Ghosts are real! Abby forgives her! Erin's not leaving again after all that. She isn't.

Why would she?

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
